


Wet and ready, safe and sound

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: There were better places for Sam to go into heat than a prison in Panama. Thankfully Nathan and Rafe were at his side for a quick getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More A/B/O, i don't even know. Sorry for that title, there just is a limit to what you can call straight up porn.

The inmates were looking at Sam. 

It was strange. They hadn’t done so yesterday. The last few days Sam had flown under the radar pretty well. No one in the prison seemed to have noticed that he was an omega. That seemed to be a thing of the past now. Worry made Nathan sick to his stomach. His own alpha senses were _tingling_ which they only rarely did. Sometimes he forgot he even had them.

“Are you alright?”, Nathan asked when he was beside Sam and Sam looked at him in surprise. His brow raised in question. Only a moment before he had been playing dice with some guys. Nathan had watched them from a safe distance away. Usually his brother was pretty good in judging people and their moods. Today that ability seemed to have left him.

“I’m good. Is something wrong?” he replied. He was fidgeting. If Nathan hadn’t been looking for the signs he probably wouldn’t have notice and if it weren’t for his instinct he wouldn’t have been looking in the first place. It was a mess.

Nathan looked around the courtyard and at his look the inmates looked away. Yeah, definitely strange. There was really only one explanation for it. Subtly, Nathan leaned in and took in his brother’s scent. He didn’t really know what he was looking for. He was as inexperienced in this as Sam probably was, even if Sam usually knew everything. It was just… Nathan had never really had made contact to other omegas beside Sam. Omegas were rare and priced although Nathan wasn’t sure if criminals in a prison would remember that and Sam had never been in heat. He had been on suppressants for years, masking his scent and making him appear a beta, ever since he had been old enough to go into heat at all.

Too bad they hadn’t smuggled suppressants into the prison. It should have been alright and Nathan suddenly realized that it really wouldn’t be. There were too many ways how this could go wrong. 

Sam was still looking at him, having not missed the fact that Nathan practically had his nose in his neck. That usually was alright if they were along, not so much when more than a dozen people were right there.

“What?” he asked none-too-kindly. The edge in his voice made Nathan guiltily lean back.

“I think you’re going into heat, Sam,” Nathan said and Sam’s face blanked. Then he shook his head.

“Impossible,” he said, “I’ve only been off the suppressants for a couple of days and I feel fine.”

There was a big chance, Nathan realized, that Sam did not recognize the signs of an approaching heat, courtesy of having never experienced one. He was fidgeting slightly, rubbing his hands over his forearms as if he was cold but was actually only his need for touch strengthening. Nathan had read that when he had look up their biology once, out of curiosity and because the nuns at the orphanage had told him not to. They had deemed him too young for that knowledge. Now it came in handy.

Nathan frowned. Their next step in the plan was fast approaching. He was going to pick a fight, Vargas was going to lead him to the caved in part of the old prison and afterward they would hopefully leave when Nathan found any clues. Now he was even more desperate to find clues and get the hell out of here. The books he had read had been rather vague about how fast a heat could come and go, so Nathan had no idea either how fast Sam’s heat was going to approach. He hadn’t even been in rut himself. Those were only ever triggered through an omega and since Sam was the only one he knew…

“Alright,” Nathan said, “we can do this.”

“You’re probably imagining things,” Sam said, but he looked thoughtful. “Now go be a big boy and pick that fight.”

“Ha ha,” Nathan said, “funny.” He rolled his eyes and let himself be shooed away. His eyes wandered over the inmates until he spotted Rafe and moved over to him. Things were… tense between them. Nathan couldn’t say that he liked the guy at all but he had gotten them in here, one step closer to a possible clue and consequently, one step closer to Avery’s treasure. Sam had told him to cut Rafe some slack.

“Hey, Rafe,” Nathan began. One of his hands rubbed the back of his head. There was an anxious buzzing underneath his skin. He attributed it to looking into a future where he would probably get a black eye soon and _things_ were going to happen to Sam that Nathan couldn’t stop.

“Is something wrong?” Rafe asked and Nathan shook his head, nodded a moment later. Rafe raised his brows in question. Nathan pulled him to the side.

“Er, listen, Rafe,” Nathan began again, wondering if there was any good way to breach the issue, “Sam is going into heat.”

Rafe’s eyes widened and then he frowned. “You two told me he’s a beta like me!?” he hissed, getting up into Nathan’s face.

Nathan rubbed the back of his head and then shrugged awkwardly. “Surprise?”, he said and gestured helplessly.

Rafe sighed. Then he rubbed the back of his nose. “Let me guess, he doesn’t have any suppressants anymore?” Rafe tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, look, people haven’t worked with us before because of Sam’s status so-”

“I could have gotten him suppressants,” Rafe interrupted him.

That lapsed Nathan into a guilty silence. In retrospect it probably would have been a good idea, all things considered. 

“Look, what do you need me to do?” Rafe asked after Nathan failed to say anything.

“I need you to look after Sam while I go with Vargas,” Nathan said.

“Done,” Rafe said and that was that. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all, although Nathan had no confidence in him keeping a bunch of horny alphas off his brother should push come to shove. That just meant that Nathan had to hurry.

His target wasn’t hard to find. Gustav was as tall as him and mean looking, an almost stereotypical alpha. Riling him up wasn’t hard, a few well aimed jabs at his mother in Spanish and he was ready to fight. Although, in the end Nathan threw the punch as Gustav said some _very_ bad things about his omega of a brother and what a good little slut he would be once the heat came over him in full. Nathan didn’t even feel sorry at all.

Soon enough they had an audience and after Nathan had Gustav pinned to the ground guards came and Vargas led him away, just as they had planned. Nathan was still fuming slightly when Vargas brought him to the abandoned prison area after a short stay in solitary confinement (always fun!). He just hoped that Sam was still alright. The blackmailing for more money came as a nasty surprise. Bad luck just seemed to pile up today. 

Nathan’s mind cooled off while he climbed. The view was amazing and he would have given anything to have Sam by his side. The old prison was fascinating, as was the cross that Nathan found, even though it was broken and hollow. Sam would have an idea of what to do with it.

He returned to Vargas and was brought back to the court yard. At first Nathan did not see his brother anywhere and dread sunk into his stomach. Then he found Sam and Rafe hidden away in a corner. Sam was flushed and even from a few feet away Nathan could smell his heady scent. It had grown stronger over the last hours. His brother was hunched over, trying to make himself unassuming. It didn’t seem to work. The other inmates were glancing at him, some of them took a few steps closer before they caught sight of Nathan. Rafe lingered beside him, an anxious look on his face.

“Hey, you alright?” Nathan asked, addressing them both. It was strange what Sam’s scent was doing to Nathan. Within moments he was half-hard and Sam shot him a hungry look. Rafe placed his hand on Sam’s chest and Sam seemed to bring himself under control. Nathan had never felt anything like this, not even when Sam and him had first fallen into bed together two years ago.

“Yeah, fine,” Sam said tersely and Rafe glanced at him. 

“We could be better,” Rafe allowed them. Nathan sighed. Then he told them what he had found.

The eyes of the inmates followed them when they entered the building. They walked until they found an area empty of others and Nathan pulled out the cross. Admittedly, it wasn’t much. It was broken but it was a clue. When they made it out of prison their next stop was Scotland. Nathan felt excitement roll through him at the prospect, along with arousal at seeing Sam’s eyes lighted up as he connected the dots. 

Except they didn’t stay alone for long. Gustav, it seemed, had a lot of friends. Nathan really wished he had known so sooner. This time, it was Sam who threw the first punch and it was on. A few bruises and a beaten Gustav later, Vargas lead them to an empty room. The moment of truth. Nathan inched closer to Sam, who had his eyes fixed on the ground as Vargas blackmailed them. Nathan had his eyes Vargas as well. He didn’t see the object that Rafe was carrying. Rafe shook the guard’s hand and all hell broke loose when he stabbed him.

The flew over the roofs, dodging bullets. They _missed_ as Nathan pulled Sam up on the roof and then they were between trees and green undergrowth with more bullets whizzing past their heads and then there was the ocean rushing up to meet them.

Once on the boat Rafe hurried for the wheel, turning on the motor while Nathan and Sam were wrapped around each other, shaking from the burst of adrenalin. They sank on the bench and Rafe brought them away.

“How are you feeling?” Nathan asked once the prison was only a small spot on the horizon. They followed the coastline, keeping away from the cities and heading for the safe house that Rafe had bought. It was one of the privileges of working with someone who had money in spades.

“Feel like I’m burning up,” Sam said. There was still a flush on his skin and his pupils were wider than they were supposed to be. He smelled amazing. Nathan found himself leaning in despite himself and Sam moaned when Nathan buried his nose in his neck. 

“You smell amazing,” Nathan told him. He didn’t think he ever wanted to get his nose off of Sam’s skin again.

“Hey, guys, maybe you should wait until we’re at the house?” Rafe called to them from the steering wheel and Nathan forced himself to lean away. Sam swayed after him, before shaking his head, clearing his mind.

“Yeah,” Sam said and Nathan nodded.

Nathan stood and moved away, leaving Sam to sit by himself.

“Do you have experience with this?” Nathan asked Rafe, making a vague gesture to underline what he meant.

Rafe glanced at him before focusing back on the ocean. “Yeah,” he said, “I know some omegas.” He looked at Nathan again. “Don’t you have any experience?”

Nathan shook his head. “No, I only know Sam and he has been on suppressants for years.”

At that an expression of shock slid over Rafe’s face. He looked back at Sam, who was sitting hunched on the bench at the end of the boat, arms wrapped around his middle. “He has never been in heat?” Rafe said.

Nathan kept himself from wringing his hands. “Is that bad?” Nathan asked. He had never really bothered to think about it beyond the basics. The book he had read had been old, published before suppressants were a thing. Sam had already taken care of it, assured that him being an omega didn’t hold them back from their dreams.

Rafe chewed on his bottom lip and Nathan found himself distracted by the gesture. 

“Well,” Rafe began, “it means his heat will be worse than usual.” He glanced at Nathan again and flushed. “And you’re going into heat as well.”

“What?” Nathan asked dumbly, eyes still fixed on Rafe’s mouth. He dragged his gaze away and they landed on Sam.

“You know how alphas go into heat once an omega in their vicinity goes into heat?” Rafe asked.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Nathan knew the theory at least. “Shit,” he said. “Will you be safe with us?”

Rafe focused on the ocean. “If everyone consents we should be alright,” he finally said and arousal pooled in Nathan’s belly. “You’re both good looking,” Rafe added. There was a blush on his cheeks that looked very attractive.

“Yeah, you too,” Nathan said before shaking himself. “Just tells us when we do something you don’t want.”

“You should probably worry about your brother more,” Rafe said. Another worried glance was thrown in Sam’s direction. 

He was probably right. Nathan followed his gaze and the picture made his cock harden. Sam was palming himself, eyes closed and forehead furrowed.

“Will he be alright, getting fucked by his brother?” Rafe asked him. 

Nathan rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, about that…,” he began, “we kind of are fucking already. Will this be a problem?”

Rafe was staring at him, mouth open. Then he shook himself. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “alright. Maybe you should go look after Sam. I’ll bring us to the house.” Rafe observed Sam for a while. Sam was oblivious to them, still touching himself with his hand down the front of his pants. The sound of a low moan wafted over to them. “Maybe you’ll need to get him off before we arrive. Don’t fuck him though, not unless you’re ready to be a father.”

That was enough to put some of the arousal in Nathan’s belly to rest. He was not.

“And ask if he’s good with both of us helping him out,” Rafe called after him when Nathan made his way back to Sam. The ocean breeze had dissipated some of the pheromones rolling off Sam but once up close arousal slammed back into Nathan like a freight train.

His mouth dried up at the heated look that Sam gave him, the way his knees fell apart in an unconscious invitation. 

“Everything alright?” Sam asked with a voice much steadier than seemed to be possible with the way his hand still worked over his groin. Then his breath hitched and Nathan had to sit down before he bend Sam over the nearest surface and just fucked him.

Nathan cleared his throat. “I should ask you that,” he said, clenching his hands into fists against his thighs so he wouldn’t reach out.

“I’m… good,” Sam hesitated, face puzzled, “just very very horny. Fuck,” he said. “I want you to fuck me,” Sam moaned and it took all of Nathan’s self-control not to do just that.

Nathan took a deep breath to steady himself and realized his mistake a moment after when Sam’s heady scent assaulted his nostrils, only worsening the arousal. His cock was straining against the front of his pants.

“No,” he forced himself to say, “we need to wait until we’re back at the house.”

“Why?” Sam whined and it was so uncharacteristic that it pushed some of the arousal away. It was like being doused with cold water.

“You’re fertile, highly so,” Nathan pressed out and Sam’s face blanked. He scooted away.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good,” Sam agreed. He exhaled. “Fuck, I’m so horny it hurts,” he continued. “Being in heat sucks. I know why I suppressed it.”

Nathan moved closer, ignoring the urge to climb Sam right here and there, and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah. I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be,” Sam said glumly. 

“Look, Sam, Rafe offered to help,” Nathan said and Sam looked at him in surprise. “He’s attracted to us,” Nathan explained. The surprise didn’t go away.

“Yes, I know,” Sam said. “What does that have to do with- oh.” Understanding dawned on his face. He tipped his head back and Nathan’s gaze lingered on his throat. 

“He knows more about heats than we do,” Nathan said.

“Yeah, alright. He’s attractive, I won’t deny it,” Sam smiled. Then he leaned forward and kissed Nathan. “We’ll get through this,” Sam promised and moaned when Nathan let his tongue slip between his lips. 

“Please,” Sam murmured when they pulled away. The expression on his face was desperate and Nathan slipped to his knees in front of him without being asked. Sam had never spread his legs so eagerly for him before. It was heady.

With Sam’s help Nathan pulled his pants down, the bottom of them was wet and he looked at the fabric in puzzlement. 

“Yeah,” Sam said at his expression, “courtesy of the heat.” He seemed embarrassed. Nathan had read about it, but he had only rarely thought about it further.

Sam’s cock curved upward from his groin and Nathan felt like he was being pulled in. He leaned forward and slid his mouth over the hard flesh and Sam shouted, trying to spread his legs more and finding himself restricted by his pants. Swearing, he fumbled to push them further down. 

Nathan bobbed his head up and down. Sam even tasted differently. There was more pre-cum than Nathan was used to and his own cock weeped in sympathy. He had to reach down and grip himself, he was so close so suddenly, itching to bury himself in Sam’s ass. Sam tasted sweeter somehow, too, intoxicating. Nathan took him deeper and Sam moaned his appreciation. His hands buried in Nathan’s hair. 

“Please,” Sam begged him and Nathan didn’t know what he was begging for until he realized how Sam was undulating his hips, sliding forward until his ass was only barely resting on the bench, knees hugging Nathan’s sides and giving him easy access to his most intimate area.

Nathan rested one of his hands on Sam’s waist and let the other push Sam’s pants down to his feet, roaming his palm over Sam’s inner thigh. He felt Sam shudder and push deeper into his mouth. His mind felt fuzzy, focused only on pleasuring Sam. Nathan took his hand off Sam’s waist and wrapped it around the base of Sam’s cock. The fingers of his other hand touched Sam’s hole. He was wet in the way Nathan had only come to expect from women, from the few he had slept with during the years. Sam had never felt like this during any of the times they had fucked, loose and ready under Nathan’s hands. Usually copious amounts of spit or lube were necessary to get either of them this wet.

Still, Sam was tight around his fingers when he pushed inside but at the same time more accepting, too. His muscles quickly relaxed around Nathan’s digits, allowing him to add another one. Sam moaned at the feeling of Nathan applying pressure to his innermost muscles. Nathan moved three fingers inside of him and suddenly Sam’s come burst over his tongue as his brother cried out in pleasure. 

When Nathan pulled away and looked back at Rafe, he caught him watching, face slack and mouth open. A blush was coloring his cheeks a shade of pink. 

“Don’t,” Sam told him when Nathan made to pull his fingers free. Sam’s face was flushed, expression embarrassed at his own request.

“It’s alright, Sam. Anything you need,” Nathan said. His other hand fell to his own hard cock and he palmed himself, twisted his fingers inside of Sam’s hole, spreading him open. Sam put one of his legs up on the bench after kicking off his pants, opening himself up for Nathan’s viewing pleasure, whether incidentally or on purpose. In any case it made Nathan’s mouth water in a way it hadn’t ever before.

Sam’s hole looked slick, hugging his fingers and Sam moaned again when Nathan slid them around. His cock was at half-mast and filling again under Nathan’s gaze and Sam let his head fall back against the wall of the boat.

Steps came closer and Sam looked over Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan followed his gaze. It was unmistakable that Rafe was liking what he was seeing. He cleared his throat.

“Maybe you should get dressed again. We’re almost there.”

Nathan hadn’t noticed how time had passed. Judging by the surprise on Sam’s face, neither had he.

Reluctantly, they got to their feet and Sam pulled his pants back up. Nathan really hoped there wouldn’t be many people around. He couldn’t find it in him to keep his hands off of Sam and Sam seemed to have a similar problem, palm on the small of Nathan’s back. 

The pier they were approaching was, fortunately, free of any people, as was the beach leading into either direction.

“A private beach,” Rafe explained at their looks. Being rich had it’s upsides. A lot of them. Together, they got the boat safely tethered to the pier and then they walked up to the house. It was more of a villa, the kind that Sam and Nathan had broken into in their youth although much lighter and friendlier looking. 

Nathan wrapped his arm around Sam’s middle, keeping his hand from sliding into the back of Sam’s pants to finger him some more. A heated look from Sam let him know that Sam would have wanted him to. Being in heat was a nuisance, but so far a pleasurable one. Nathan had already forgotten the threats they had been under in the prison. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Sam was so willing in his arms.

Rafe unlocked the front door with a key hidden under a flower pot (things like that had made it rather easy for Sam and Nathan to break into some of the bigger houses) and ushered them inside.

“Do you need anything?” he addressed Sam.

“A bed,” slipped out of Sam’s mouth unbidden, judging by his embarrassed expression. 

Rafe’s mouth worked for a moment without any words coming out. “There are some upstairs,” he finally said. Then he gestured to another door, “I’ll see what kind of food is around.”

“Food?” Nathan asked.

“Yeah, you’ll have to eat sometimes and let me tell you. Being in heat won’t make either of you inclined to cook,” Rafe explained.

“Good point,” Nathan said begrudgingly. It was probably good to have a sort of guide for this, even if he did not like it. Sam nudged his side.

“Stop it,” he said, “Rafe’s been helping us a lot.”

Nathan grimaced, but nodded his head. His brother was right.

A moment later Sam pulled at him and they stumbled upstairs. One door let to a bathroom, the next to a office. The fourth door finally led to a big bedroom. Nathan found himself being pushed onto the bed and Sam climbed on top of him, straddling him. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Rafe?” Nathan asked, settling his hands on Sam’s waist and sliding them up underneath his prison-issued shirt.

“Don’t want to wait,” Sam answered tersely while he rubbed their groins together, “I _really_ don’t want to wait,” he repeated. His eyes looked wild and Nathan kept him from just pulling both their pants down and _sitting_ on Nathan’s cock, even if all his instincts screamed at him to do the opposite.

“No, wait, Sam. Condoms, remember?”

Sam deflated, went back to just absentmindedly rubbing their groins together instead of pulling at Nathan’s clothes. He took a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, yeah you’re right,” he said. 

Nathan pulled him in by the back of his neck and slid their mouthes together. His hand trailed down Sam’s belly and wormed into the front of Sam’s pants. Sam thrusted into his fist, groaning helplessly into his mouth.

A soft knock at the door distracted them as Rafe came in and Nathan broke away from Sam’s lips to glance at him. He was carrying a plate with food that he placed on the dresser beside the door. “We can eat later,” he explained when he took in their state. Then he moved through the room and opened the bedside table. 

“Condoms?”, Nathan asked. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Maybe because he didn’t know how often Rafe was here, or if he had ever been here before to have condoms stashed anywhere.

“Don’t you keep yours in the bedside table?” Rafe asked back when he pulled out some condoms. He threw them beside them on the bed and Sam picked up one and ripped open the package.

“Woah, wait, wait, Sam,” Nathan said when Sam unceremoniously pulled Nathan’s pants down and rolled the condom over him.

“I need you both,” Sam said and while Nathan had nothing against that in theory, he pushed at Sam until he got the hint and ceased his endeavor. 

“Sorry,” Sam said sheepishly and let a apologetic kiss drop on Nathan’s mouth. It was a little heartbreaking how he made sure not to touch Nathan.

“Lets at least get undressed, alright,” Nathan said and Sam climbed off him. “You as well?”, Nathan asked when Rafe only stood there in indecision.

“If you want me here,” Rafe said carefully. There was a hopeful expression on his face. 

Sam was already naked and he walked up to him and then Rafe was all but ravished, breathing hard when Sam let him go again. 

“I want you,” Sam said and switched his gaze to Nathan, “both of you.”

Nathan stripped out of his own clothes. “There you have it,” he said and Rafe followed suit with a small smile on his face.

“Can I now?” Sam begged and with a nod Nathan let himself be pushed on the bed again. Then Sam climbed over him once more and then heat sunk down over Nathan as Sam impaled himself on his cock. He let out a loud moan, both of them did and Rafe climbed onto the bed beside them. His hands slid over Sam’s torso and sides while Sam raised and lower himself, a blissed out expression on his face. 

Nathan thrusted upwards, making Sam cry out once more. There was a moment of hesitation before Rafe leaned forward and Sam’s cock disappeared into his mouth. He was kneeling right beside Nathan’s head and it was easy to reach out and wrap a hand around his cock. It was even easier to guide him around and take him into his mouth as well. Sam moaned when _Rafe_ moaned around his cock. It was hot and heady and Nathan had never had so many people in his bed. He thrusted upward into Sam, making him cry out again and his own orgasm rushed through him. Sam clenched down around him, moving his hips up and down, all but milking him, until he was spend or would have been spend under usual circumstances. Nathan’s cock remained hard and oversensitive. He moaned around Rafe’s cock and Rafe pulled away after Sam had come once more. 

Rafe and Nathan shared a look. Sam was still fucking himself on Nathan’s cock, showing no sights of stopping, helpless noises falling from his lips. Without really think about it, Nathan pulled Rafe down by the back of his neck, pressing their mouthes together and tasting Sam on his lips. 

“Fuck, you two look hot together,” Sam panted. His hand was moving over his cock and Rafe stopped him.

“What do you want?”, he asked and Sam closed his eyes, concentrated. 

“Both of you,” Sam repeated. 

Nathan sat up, causing Sam to moan when that drove his cock into him at a different angle. For a moment he contemplated just flipping them around and fucking into him again, _taking_ him for real. “How should we take you?”, Nathan asked. Rafe’s hand was on his neck, playing with the hair at his nape. His eyes were focused on Sam and Sam fidgeted under their scrutiny.

Sam’s mouth moved without any sound coming out. “One… one of you fucking me from behind, on from the front.”

Nathan’s mouth ran dry with the image. 

“As you wish,” Rafe said and they guided a loose-limbed Sam onto his hands and knees. Nathan stripped off his used condom and tied it off before letting it fall to the ground, on top of his clothes. He didn’t mean to wear them again anyway. Hopefully Rafe had some clothes around that would fit him, although he felt like never wearing clothes again, just spend the days in bed with Rafe and his brother. Then he pushed into Sam’s willing mouth while Rafe rolled on a condom. Nathan put his hand on the back of Sam’s neck, kneading his tense muscles. A moan escaped him when Sam looked up at him, mouth wrapped around his cock. His eyes fluttered closed as Rafe pushed into him from behind.

Rafe’s own eyes were closed, mouth slack. Nathan could relate. Sam felt amazing. 

Slowly they began to move. Sam moaned, his hand curling around the back of Nathan’s knee, holding on as he was rocked between them. Rafe’s face was focused as he was staring down at the place where his cock disappeared inside of Sam and Nathan thrusted as deep into Sam’s mouth as he dared. His brother’s eyes were squeezed shut but there was no pain anywhere in sight, only pleasure. 

Alternately they pushed into Sam hard and fast and slow and shallow, switching between who was entering him before driving into him at the same time. The vibration of Sam’s moans and whines traveled through Nathan’s cock, making Nathan hold Sam by the back of his neck to hold him steady while he fucked his throat. Rafe was not better off. His face was flushed as he thrusted into Sam’s ass.

There was no stopping them. Sam was looking up at Nathan when Rafe came with a groan and pulled out. He laid down beside them and reached for Sam’s cock, lazily fisting Sam’s cock until he came with a cry, tipping Nathan along the edge with him. 

Nathan pulled out. Sam swallowed, breathless and sinking down until he was resting on his elbows, ass raised in the air. When Nathan trailed his hand over his back he moaned. His hole was twitching when Nathan buried three of his fingers inside. There was not much he knew at that moment, only that he wanted to bury his cock in Sam’s hole again. 

“Please,” Sam moaned and Nathan didn’t know what he was asking for, but maybe it was the same thing he wanted when Nathan rolled a condom on and curled over Sam’s back. 

Rafe touched himself as he watched them and Nathan held his gaze as he drove back into Sam. He was attractive, flushed all over and hardening again. Sam watched him as well. 

“Please, both of you,” he panted, “I need both of you,” he repeated. His breath hitched and Nathan found himself kissing his shoulder, soothing him when he heard the desperate note in his voice. 

“Are you sure?” Rafe asked him. Nathan didn’t feel capable of saying anything at all, not with the way Sam was bearing down on his cock, but at Sam’s nod they moved him around until Nathan was leaning up against the headboard of the bed, Sam sitting on his lap and Rafe kneeling between their legs. He leaned forward to take Sam’s cock into his mouth and a moment later Nathan felt the pressure of fingers against his own cock as Rafe caressed the rim of Sam’s hole before carefully pressing a finger in alongside Nathan’s cock. 

Sam groaned, raising and lowering himself on Nathan. He relaxed and Nathan felt a second finger join the first. Rafe scissored them, spreading Sam wider than Nathan would have thought possible. Sam whine and Nathan stroked his hand over Sam’s tense belly, reaching down to where Rafe’s mouth was still wrapped around Sam’s cock.

“You alright?” Nathan asked Sam breathlessly.

“Yeah, just, tight,” Sam said and he blinked his eyes open enough to look at Nathan over his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “Please, now,” he begged them. 

They moved again until Nathan’s feet were on the ground and he was lying back on the bed with Sam kneeling over him. Nathan guided his cock back into Sam’s ass and Rafe’s hand on Sam’s back pushed their chests together. 

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Rafe told Sam and Sam nodded.

Nathan guided their lips together as the blunt head of Rafe’s cock pushed beside him against Sam’s hole. Sam raised his ass a little, slipping Nathan half-way out of him and then sunk down, making them both breach his hole.

There was a grimace on his face that Nathan aimed to soothe, kissing him anyplace he could reach as Sam adjusted to the penetration. 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?” Nathan asked him worried. Rafe stroked Sam’s back, holding still and letting Sam set the pace.

“Yeah, just tight,” Sam said again and lowered himself further, gasping as he was spread impossibly wide.

“Take your time,” Rafe advised him and Sam nodded, slowing down, rocking a little back and forth. Nathan could remember ever feeling such a _tightness_. It almost hurt.

Gradually, Sam relaxed around them enough to let them in until they were in as far as the position allowed. They waited once more. The arousal in Nathan’s belly had finally lost it’s edge, less desperate than before. Slowly, Sam rocked over them and at his nod Rafe pulled out and thrust carefully back in.

Sam wheezed. Nathan let his hand fall to Sam’s cock and stroked him, distracting him again. 

“Yeah, now, please,” Sam gasped and Nathan pushed upward, grinding into him, countering Rafe’s movements until Sam was moaning with every thrusts.

The wet sound of flesh against flesh filled the air along with their noises of pleasure. Nathan’s eyes fell shut, hands on Sam’s waist as Sam fucked himself on their cocks. Rafe’s hands covered his, rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand. A smile pulled at Nathan’s lips before his mouth fell open.

Sam looked beautiful, debauched and wanton in his pleasure. The look on Rafe’s face as he watched Sam’s movements, suggested a similar line of thought. 

It wasn’t long before Sam contracted around them, pulling them over the edge with him and they kept moving inside of him until Sam told them to stop, voice breathy. His knees were shaking as they just as carefully, they pulled out of him, petting him wherever they could reach. When Nathan inspected him, he looked nothing more than fucked-out and sleepy, hole reddened and sore-looking but otherwise uninjured. Sam kissed him, chasing away the worried look, before turning to Rafe and kissing him as well.

They lowered Sam onto his side. 

“We should catch a break,” Rafe told them. 

There was nothing but for Nathan to agree. Sam was a heavy weight against him and they prodded him until he sat up, wincing as he did so. 

“I feel fine,” Sam slurred, assuring Nathan when he shot him another look. “I’m just sore… and horny,” he added.

Rafe left the bed and returned with the plate in his hands. Sam was helped up to the headboard where he slumped. The plate was put on his lap and he yelped, porcelain cold against his overheated skin.

“Sorry,” Rafe apologized sheepishly. 

“It’s alright,” Sam said, “I think I feel less horny now.” He smirked and Nathan laughed, Rafe joining in a moment later. He leaned against Sam’s other side and together they ate. 

In a few days they could continue on to Scotland.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent because biology makes them do it


End file.
